The Shade
by Vod Gaaf
Summary: A ancient pony has appeared from Equestria's past what does this mean for equestria. M for blood and gore. P.S. will be smut eventually
1. Chapter 1

_**The Shade**_

 _Sorry about the replacing of the previous story that I wrote but I decided it sucked so I decided to write this new version of it. Hope you like it._

 **Unknown location, Unknown time, Unknown black pony.**

"Ugh" a black pony said in the middle of a stone room.

"Where am I" he said as he got up to look around. He couldn't remember barely anything. He knew his language and some general things but nothing else. It felt like an iron wall had gone up around his memories.

The room had moss hanging around the walls and the walls were crumbling. A hole was in the ceiling and books covered the ceiling.

"How did I get here" he felt like he had been attacked by draugr...draugr? What the neck are those? He had no idea but the image that went through his mind was a zombie.

He looked down at his body and saw a hole and dead flesh around it almost like he was dead and was rotting. _But that is ridiculous if was dead I would be dead and not moving around._ "I think some thing is seriously wrong I need a medic"

Strapped on his back was a gold greatsword with a large red diamond placed in the hilt, jewels running down the blade, and the words _Sah Jun_ engraved along the flat of the blade right under the jewels. Understanding immediately clicked into his head, the words meant _Phantom King_.

"How did I understand that" he said as he examined the blade. It was a beautiful sword and he knew it was his but he still couldn't remember getting it from anywhere. He saw armor in the corner of the same design but these were a gray metal that he didn't know the name of. The helm was in the style of an ancient legion helm and chestplate said Vod Tol on it which meant _Forgotten Inferno._ The whole memory thing was really starting to annoy him as he picked up the armor and donned it. The armor fit him perfectly and he knew how to buckle the straps and how to put everything on like he had always done it. Everything in this room may be covered with dust but strangely this did not bother him.

He walked over to the end of the room and saw a stone slab that looked like a door and they had _Faas Konahrik Feykro Alok engraved into it quite sloppily._

 _"The Warlord Shall Arise?" He said with peaking interest. When he said the words the room started to shake violently and he fell to the ground. The door shattered and the pieces crumbled showing a room lined with books._

The Phantom King crawled out of the rubble into this apparent library. He thought his body would warm as it entered the room but the rooms temperature only seemed to drop when he walked in.

He went to a bookshelf and looked at the books there. As he walked toward the books he felt an invasive probe enter his mind and all the knowledge from these books entered his head. He fell down to his knees and got a horrible headache that he almost passed out. When it subsided he knew all the contents of this library. He also had a map of this land he was in committed to memory. He didn't like this one bit. He had a faint memory of once controlling great magic power but he felt nothing now.

"Need to get out of here" the king said with absolute certainty. If what he `read` was correct he was 3 million years out of his time line. He vaguely remembered being alive during the Ceratikn era which was quite a long time ago if he was correct. The Phantom King needed to get out of this place.

 _ **Good first chapter no? Read and Review this story. I do not care if you hate my story for content reason no like no read.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I'm back did you miss me? ...No? Welcome fuck you too.**_

 _ **The Shade**_

 _ **library in unknown castle, Faas Sah Jun, the phantom king**_

Sah Jun examined the new knowledge in his mind. He now knew everything about this timeline but strangely nothing in this library told of the building of this place or why he was here which irritated him to no end.

The library was huge and as he tried to navigate it he found another dead end.

"Ugh where is this library's exit?" He then examined the wall and saw faint letters in the same language as before. Fod Fin jun alokke nol golz staadnau hir kulasse mu'ul fin gol aan around kruziik hokoron fent alok kri fin lein.

For some reason understanding just didn't immediately kick in this time. The message said something about a king rising from something and some princesses and a enemy threatening the world. _Mysterious._

After some time he finally found a way out. A grand set of doors lined in gold lay in front of him. He walked up to them and opened them, when he was through he found a hall way and a regiment of guards bristling with anger.

"Draaf" Jun cursed. Draaf meant shit so he wasn't sure why he hadn't just said that.

The guards were levitating their swords in standard battle position ready to attack at a whim. But there was fear in their eyes some were shaking(from fear or from the cold Jun radiated. Jun pulled out his own sword and started to go into defensive positions like he'd done battle all his life.

A pony guard rushed in for a slash but when he hit the grey armor the words Vod Tol(Forgotten Inferno for those of you who forgot) made out of white fire hovered in the air above the guards sword and then dissipated as the guard internally combusted leaving an ash pile where he was previously standing and a look of fear on all the guards faces.

Two of the guards looked like they were about to attack when a white pony in more regal armor stepped forward from the group.

"Enough of this, put down your we open and surrender demon and maybe just maybe we won't kill you." The regal pony said.

Since he was obviously in charge Jun said two words "Sil Kast" a purple shadow emerged from that pony and went into a gem on Jun's sword. The body fell over as its soul was gone since Jun had used soul trap on him the body was still alive but it had no thought.

 _"_ I surrender to you wretch."Jun said with spite his own soul growing blacker.

 _ **Canterlot castle, Princess Celestia**_

A loud boom shook the castle as Celestia walked to the throne room to talk with Luna about a power disturbance she had felt a while before.

"What was that?" She wondered. Guards rushed around her in the direction that appeared to be the source of the sound. This wasn't appearing to be boding well for anyone. She followed the guards but abruptly was stopped by twilight who started talking endlessly about something to do with a strange language etched into the wall of the castle library. Which was had been through that library a million times and never seen any etchings in the walls.

About ten minutes later Celestia continued on her way to the source of the sound. When she turned a a hallway her heart almost stopped,literally. It was so cold that she could probably get hypothermia very easy. She saw a black alicorn covered in Gray armor hovering in the middle of the room he had a large sword hovering in front of him and and 50 guards lay at his feet.

"Who are you" he demanded his voice was like someone had stabbed a knife through his throat and destroyed his it was guttural and felt heavy with anger.

"I am Princess Celestia the owner of this castle and I ask who are you."

"I am Vod Gaaf, Jun of all. Bow before me slave." A look of confusion passed over his face but ass swiftly replaced by anger. His voice demanded compliance to a level that even Celestia almost had to obey. But she fought it.

"I am not your slave these are my lands would you like some dinner good king. It was a good thing she understood a bit of Dovahzul, she remembered that Jun meant king."

She saw the anger disappear and the room warmed to just under room temperature. He stayed silent and followed her to the dining hall.

 _ **Oh no his soul is gone...wait a second who cares? Chapter 3 coming soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay third chapter hope ya like it.**_

 _ **The Shade**_

 _ **Jun, Canterlot castle**_

"My name is Vod Gaaf" Jun thought. His anger was fading. He didn't know how he had know that but had just come out and now he was following some unknown pony through a labyrinth of halls and maybe he was second guessing the whole following the beautiful pony idea a little.

Finally they emerged into a large hall the walls inlaid with precious metals and jewels. A large table Sat in the middle full of food. It was only looking at that did Vod realize how hungry he was a loud rumble escaped from his stomach as it protested to him not immediately chowing down. Three other Alicorn ponies and a another earth pony Sat at the table sat at the table all looked at him with a confused expression.

"Who is he?" The White earth pony said as he he stood up and pulled out his large ruby tipped spear.

"This is Jun Vod Gaaf." The White Alicorn that he had never caught the name of said.

"Wait doesn't that mean King Forgotten Ghost? That is a weird name."A purple Alicorn said with interest all over her face.

"Yes that is what my name means although no need to call me Jun anymore. Who are you ponies?" Vod said

"We are the princesses of Equestria. I am Celestia, the dark purple one is Luna, the pink one is Cadence, and the light purple one is Twilight Sparkle. The white coated guard is Shining Armor Cadence's husband." Celestia explained.

Vod rushed across the room in a flash disarmed Shining Armor and was back across the room before anyone could even comprehend what had happened. Vod sat where he was examining the spear.

"Decent craftsmanship but whoever made this needs to improve the way they treat the gold and this ruby is going to come loose very soon." Everyone's mouth was agape when they realized what had happened just moments before.

"That was impressive but you couldn't best me in a fair fight Ghost." Shining goaded.

"Okay let's see then.FEIM" Vod shouted. The furniture and obstacles in the room faded into a ethereal mist their shape still visible but nothing could touch them. All the princesses now found themselves sitting on the floor.

"Are you ready Shining Armor I really hope you thought this through cause I only fight to the death." The room's temperature dropped down to freezing as Vod tossed the spear back to Shining.

"Why don't we just...mmph" Twilight started to say until her lips actually froze together.

Vod pulled out his jewel encrusted sword and swung it at shining. The sword cut through portions of the rumor leaving melted armor where the sword had slashed.

"FUCK!" Shining yelled in pain. He thrust his spear at Vod trying to stab him but Vod just kept deflecting it. Every time the sword hit the spear it melted a little more. Vod knew he didn't have long to wait until Shining's soul would be his.

Vod slashed his sword across Shining's armor causing it to melt into his coat. Shining looked like a mangled pony that had been thrown into a vat of molten gold and left to drip afterwards.

After another minute of this fight Shining's eyes closed and he fell to the ground obviously defeated.

"Sil Kast" the soul travelled from the body into another gem on his blade. He sheathed his blade and went to look over the princesses. But as he went to look he felt two things slip between his rib cage one hit nothing important but the other hit something vital. His gaze blackened around the edges. He looked over and saw two guards in black armor covered in blood looking at him triumphantly.

Vod only had the strength to mutter one last thing "Tolsek Vorey" heal other. He then drifted off into his mind , a horror house of blood Gore and forgotten memories awaited him there.

 _ **Hmmm...that was chapter three. As always read and review if you have any awesome story ideas email me at simpleconjurer .**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Shade**_

 _ **Yay it's my birthday!...Oh you don't care well that is quite mean. Seriously you had to be a...**_

 _ **"SHUT THE FUCK UP"**_

 _ **Sorry didn't see you there mystery villain. On with the story.**_

 _ **Celestia, Castle dining room**_

"Well he's dead" Celestia said when she saw the blood gushing out of Vod's body. But the body faded into ethereal mist that unless you knew he was there you wouldn't be able to see him and even then it took concentration. She started to use her magic to levitate the misty shape over to a corner so it would be out of the way.

Shining was lying drooling on the floor he had no soul. Vod had taken it from him now he was just a body was perfectly healed with no evidence of the earlier battle.

Now Celestia could get back to planning Equestria's defense. They had been at war for 2 years with an army of unicorns from a country over the sea. They had been evenly matched at the beginning 6 months of the war but they had losing ever since. They had lost Manehatten and several cities in south Equestria. Ponyville had been almost leveled by a horde of murderous werewolves summoned by the evil leader of the enemy armies.

Canterlot had been under siege for a month but the enemy armies were almost entirely demoralized and would soon surrender.

"Princess they are here you need to...ugh." A guard started to say but a arrow went straight through his neck and hit Celestia in the left hind leg severing tendon leaving it immobile.

"Why hello Celestia..ouch I really hope you didn't break my arrow I don't have very many left" a regal looking pony stepped forward with a black hood covering his head.

"Centurion Shade." Celestia said eyes filled with rage. She tried to move but her leg was paralysed.

"Now that I've taken over your kingdom I will be king. And you will be my queen." Shade said. He looked smug and celestia wished she could run over and stab him.

 _ **Vod Gaaf, same room in corner.**_

Vod had just woke and his body was coming back into existence. He walked over to Celestia and examined what was happening. The ethereal form couldn't hear very well so he only heard snippets but obvious that 1) Princess is in trouble and 2) Guy in cloak looks full of himself.

"So you will rule this kingdom as a lowly servant to a great...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT."He yelled as he saw Vod start to come back into a form.

"I am King Forgotten Ghost now get out of my kingdom evil doer." Vod said. He had fully formed and was healed. He pulled out his sword and brought it to a defensive position. "Sil Daal." Soul release. Shining's soul went out of the sword and back into his body. He looked confused but seeing hos enemies he went on the defensive like Vod.

"Equestria doesn't have a king. You idiot the last king if this land lived 3 billion years ago and his name was Vod Gaaf. Now you will die." Shade said.

"I am Faas Sah Jun Vod Gaaf now feel my wrath." Vod jumped across the room and slashed his sword through the soldiers around Shade. Slashing, hacking, and melting his way through he finally got to Shade.

Shade stood there mouth agape. He had brought only his best soldiers In here and all were dead.

"You will fall it doesn't matter if you kill me there are more reinforcements coming from my country and we already have three of your princesses we will prevail." He said he knew he was overmatched but he wanted to go down defiantly.

"Good I guess it doesn't matter if I torture you then. Sil Yol." A purple fire gathered around his body but did no visible damage.

"What is this?" He tried to move but his legs were paralyzed.

"That is a soul fire it burns your soul up till there is only a sliver left and then it burns your body. Really painful way to die. Now where are the princesses if you tell I will let you live."

"They are spread through the cities we have taken over and the dark purple one is being shipped I've to my country to be the bride of our king. Now let me go."

"Okay I'll let you go." He stabbed his sword up through Shade's skull melting his brains to a watery substance.

"One problem dealt with now to get those princesses."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Shade**_

 _ **Edit: Sorry for not posting this like tow weeks ago I thought I had.**_

 _ **Hello everyone I could say something about last chapter but ya know I'm lazy so...onward to victory.**_

 _ **The Shade Praetor. Post-Apocalyptic Manehattan**_

"Where is that legion?" Praetor said. He and his legions had captured the cities and were waiting for the strike legion to capture the 7th legion.

"Sir this unicorn is from the 7th legion."a guard said.

"Where is the last princess soldier."

"The mission was a fail sir. A black Alicorn appeared and murdered the legion. I was lucky to escape."

"How is this possible? From all our research this plane of existence has been cut off from any other plane for thousands of years and there has only ever been three that have entered. And they made that purple pony a Alicorn three years ago. Where did he come from?"

"I don't know sir he just appeared he identified himself as Sah Jun Vod Gaaf and then murdered the whole legion including our centurion Shade. Shade thought he could be king or something."

"Well there is no use having a legion with one person in it." And with this said he decapitated the lone soldier like he was simply a steak ready to be cut.

"Kill this Vod Gaaf and get me that last princess. Send the pink one into solitary confinement she keeps trying to influence my heart, if I even still have that."

 _ **Princess Twilight Sparkle. Saddleton. Coast of Equestria.**_

"Let me go!." Twilight screamed only to get a sock stuffed into her mouth.

"That's better now who is that black Alicorn? Tell me now or I will have to kill you." A Centurion said. He had a white coat and a gold mane but his armor was black and covered with rust.

"Get away from me. I don't know anything about him except for his name. He called himself Jun Vod Gaaf and then started a fight with General Shining Armor. Then you kidnapped us in the middle if that fight. That's all I know." She said. Twilight was afraid she would die here the dungeon she was in was horrible it had mold growing all over and it smelled of dead bodies down there.

"What is that smell?" She asked.

"Yes that...it seems that when we opened some ancient tomb a virus came out. The virus turns anyone who contracts it into a mindless flesh eating monster. The only way we know to stop it is to kill anyone who has it." He looked scared and Twilight decided it was probably better to be in this cell.

"Here's your food and water. Don't touch touch the purple moss it may look comfy but it is actually highly poisonous."

"I wonder what else is in that tomb that they opened. He seemed sorta guarded about it." She wondered.

 _ **Twilight Sparkle, night time**_

"What a pleasant dream." She thought. She was sitting in a huge library full if spellbooks and history books. As she walked she saw many important that she could not reach. For some reason her wings wouldn't flap so she could only look at the bottom row of books.

"Welcome to Revakhiem Twilight." Twilight turned and saw Vod Gaaf standing in gold robes with a crown glowing with power in his head.

"Sorry for Intruding on your sleep but I had to talk to you."

"Where are we?" She again looked around in amazement. This was largest library she had ever seen.

"This is the library if Revakhiem. You wouldn't know where that is but it is buried under a mountain in Southern Equestria. I had to transport both our consciouses here so we could talk. Where are you at this moment."

"I am in a dungeon in Saddleton or somewhere around it..." When she looked back at him his face had paled.

"Are you sure?

"99% sure."

"I have to get you out of there. Do you see any purple moss anywhere?"

"Yes but the guards said it was poisonous and not to touch it."

"It is extremely poisonous...except to Alicorns. You need to coat yourself in it and touch as many ponies as you can on the way out. The way out should be obvious." His form started to flicker in and out as he talked.

"Never mind don't find your way out. Find that library I will meet you there." He was almost entirely gone she could only see a faint image of him.

"Wait how are you going to find...me" She looked around and realized she had woke up and had just yelled "Me" to the whole dungeon.

"I wonder how he will find me" she whispered and went over to the purple moss uncertain about whether to touch it.

"Well here goes nothing." She thrust her hand into the moss and her vision blacked out and she fell into a nightmare.

 _ **Felt good about this chapter. Read and review. Email me if you have any names for equestria's towns and cities.**_


End file.
